Imprinted
by AvengersAreXmen
Summary: Seth imprinted Annalise over 5 years ago, hidden her in the back of his mind, what happens when she turns up out of the blue, with news about the Volturi? Will she even remember Seth?
1. Chapter 1

**More Seth stuff! Btw, Seth is 18! Read now or Edward will bite you...**

Seth heard it seconds before Leah, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared did, a pair of human feet, running, and eight wolf paws following closely behind. Two wolves and one human. Judging by the scent, the two wolves were Sam and Jacob, Seth also smelt another thing, blood. A roar rumbled through the forest, just in front of the pack, and then a scream followed. A few seconds later the human footsteps came closer and a girl, no older than 18 burst through the tree line, Seth suddenly felt a strong instinct to protect her, he felt like he recognised her, but from a long time ago. The girl had four deep gashes on her stomach, and plenty of other scattered around her body, she wore a black tank top, black leggings and black boots, she also had, supridingly, an axe tied to her back by a harness. Seth grabbed the girl, but Leah took her.

"I'll call Carlisle." She said and took the girl back to the camp.

"Stay awake, alright?" Leah said to the dark haired female, she was slipping into sleep, and Leah knew that the damage that the wolves had done was bad, and if the girl fell asleep, she might not wake up. The female Clearwater picked up the phone and dialled the Cullens number quickly, Alice picked up the phone.

"Hello, Cullen residence, how can I help you?" She asked and Leah had to hold up the phone and the girl who was basically dying in her arm.

"Alice, it's Leah, we need Carlisle down here as fast as possible, we found a girl and some of the guys attacked her, she's... Just tell him to get over here as fast as he can, it's an emergency!" Leah said quickly into the phone, then a beep followed, signalling that Alice had hung up.

Outside, Jacob and Sam had phased back into humans.

"Who is she? Why'd you attack her?" Jared asked.

"She crossed our territory, so we intervened." Sam replied.

"Where'd she come from?" Seth asked. He was curious.

"The Cullens, she was leaving their house when we saw her." Jacob said slowly.

"Vampire?" Embry said.

"No, but she still crossed over." Sam said again.

"Sam! We agreed not to harm innocents!" Paul said, surely this would get them into some sort of trouble with the Cullen's or something.

"Well, she showed a clear siding with the vampires, she _came out_ of their house!" Jacob said, throwing his arms up in the air, then he ran off, he was going to find Renesmee. Carlisle arrived with Emmet and Esme. Seth took him to where the girl lay on a bed, Leah was still trying to keep her awake. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for keeping her awake, makes my job so much easier." He said and Leah left the vampires with the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 2, someone asked when this is set, well, Im not sure, I guess after Breaking Dawn, but no one dies (?) ah well, read or Jade will kill you...**

A few hours later, Carlisle exited and told them that he was finished.

"And, guys, don't annoy her, being in her wounded state, she could phase much more easily than normal." The bleach blonde vampire said to the pack, they all looked around confused. Phase? Was she a wolf?

"Phase?" Embry voice all of their thoughts. Esme gave them a funny look.

"You don't know? She's like you." She said and the vampires were off. That left the pack confused. A half hour later the girl woke up, Seth went in to see her. He saw her face and recoiled instantly, this was her, this was Annalise, how did she get to La Push? Why was she here? He almost ran out of the room. He wasn't looking where he was going and he bowled over Leah. She looked at him funny.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked worriedly.

"Leah, that girl? She...I, um, well...She's the girl I imprinted." He said slowly and Leah covered a hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"How have you managed to spend so long away from her?" She asked, fighting a teasing smile off her face. Seth wished he could slap her in the face (obviously he didn't actually wish this, he could never slap his sister).

"She ran off and I couldn't find her." He admitted and Leah nodded slowly. She didn't really understand, but she pretended that she did. When Annalise came out to find out why the boy she thought she recognised had run off, all the pack watched her.

"Where are they?!" She said, still on edge.

"Who?" Leah asked.

"The wolves," Annalise pulled her axe out from its harness on her back. Sam raised his arm.

"Over here," he had a bandaged arm, "oh, and thanks." He said sarcastically, her axe had cut his arm.

"Wait, shape shifter's?" She asked and Leah laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea."


End file.
